okamifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ōkami Ura
Ōkami Ura is a new game in the Ōkami series. It takes advantage of the enhanced drawing abilities of the Wii U. Storyline Unlike past Ōkami games, Ura also gains some inspiration from Korean mythology. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins It is 5 years since the events of Ōkamiden. Nippon is at peace, nobody's heard from Akuro for a long time, and Kuni is growing up to be a fine young warrior. This peace continues, until one night, Amaterasu is summoned once again. Sakuya has no clue who summoned her, but something must be going on if the sun goddess herself was awakened. Reliving Issun of his Celestial Envoy duties, Sakuya has the duo pair up to see what's going on. The pair leave the village to find nothing out of the ordinary. Sure, there are some small groups of demons, but they're just survivors from Akuro's death. They explore around Shinshu Field until they find something made out of script blocking them from leaving the field. They look up to find the source of the shield and find that the script is flowing out of a hole blown off the top of the Cave of Nagi. Amaterasu hears screaming coming from Kamiki and rushes back to investigate. When they get back, they see Kamiki being attacked by what appears to be a dark version of Yomigami, with blue markings instead of red. Issun suggests that they hide until the monster disappears. Once night falls, Amaterasu investigates and discovers Kushi kneeling on the ground, crying, with her son Kuni trying to comfort her. When Issun asks what happened, Kushi explained that the monster took Susano into the cave of Nagi, apparently attempting to kill him. Kuni suggests that he team up with "Mutt" again to try to save his dad. Inside the Cave of Nagi, Kuni immediately noticed that the Yomigami statue was shattered. Continuing through the cave, the other two statues (Tachigami and Michigami) were completely fine, and Issun formed an idea- if the Yomigami statue was broken, it may have caused the God of Rejuvenation to go berserk. In the center of the cave, they found the dark beast holding Susano in his claws. The trio challenged the dragon to a duel, and eventually won. The deity calmed down, and returned to his original form. Yomigami gave Amaterasu her Rejuvenation skill back. When Issun asked what happened, Yomigami replied that he had been driven to maddness by a powerful demon. Amaterasu set out to hunt down the demon. Back in Shinshu Field, Ammy and Kuni set out to find the demon who had attacked Yomigami. Issun began trembling at the thought of something so powerful that it drove a Celestial Brush God to insanity. The team soon arrives at the Guardian Sapling, where they see a little boy digging at the foot of the tree. Issun goes up and asks what the kid is doing. The boy introduced himself as Dokabi, and he was just trying to find some fruit in the roots of the tree to try to feed his family. The group walked off, as they boy was obviously not the problem. Kuni suggested that they head off to Hana Valley, as that place was always getting taken over by demons. As Issun grumbled about lousy security, they entered the valley. While some small imps appeared here and there, there was oddly no boss or demon leader there. They eventually arrived at the Guardian Sapling that was located in the valley. Issun and Kuni half expected a giant monster to jump out, but nothing happened. Ammy was about to leave, when suddenly, the Guardian Sapling began dying and shriveling up. Kuni theorized that since the Guardian Saplings were all connected, either Sakuya was being attacked- or someone was tearing up one of the other Saplings. Amaterasu realized what was going on and rushed back to Shinshu Field. Just as she feared, ominous clouds were swirling above the Guardian Sapling, which looked like it was dead. Running up to the tree, she saw the little boy from before waving around some kind of ancient hammer, which was stealing energy from the roots of the tree. Issun told the kid that he was causing harm to the tree, and that he should stop before someone got hurt. Dokabi turned around, and Issun saw that he had now face to speak of: just an empty void with two small yellow eyes, staring at him. Kuni pulled out his sword, and Ammy readied her Celestial Brush for combat. The demonic child began laughing, a horrifying, chilling sound that seemed to even scare the Sun Goddess herself. Dokabi explained that he was simply recharging his energy supplies for his pranks. Issun realized that he wasn't necessarily evil; just a crazed prankster, whose idea of fun resulted in pain for others. Dokabi called to something in the clouds, and down came a large, scrappy looking skull. Dokabi introduced the skull as the Mekurabe, a monster that was literally unkillable. The crazed child warped away, leaving Ammy and her teammates to deal with the Mekurabe. After analysing the skull's battle strategy for a little bit, Issun discovered that maybe the beast was unkillable. The Mekurabe attacked by spewing out smaller skulls that attacked in swarms. Amaterasu held off the swarm of skulls easily, though her Celestial Brush was focused on the largest of them, the main demon. Things went smoothly for a bit, with Kuni and Ammy slowly chipping away at the Mekurabe while mowing down the massive swarm of its minions. However, once the Mekurabe got hurt enough, it began inhaling. While Amaterasu wasn't sucked in by the vortex, the smaller skulls were eaten and they restored the Mekurabe's health. Issun wondered what they should do, when he noticed a statue of Sakugami, the god of the Bloom technique. As Amaterasu tapped into its power and regained her Bloom ability, she came up with a new strategy. As the skull spewed out its tiny bretheren, Ammy used her Celestial Brush to bloom them, at which point they turned into small flowers. Once they got to the point where the Mekurabe began inhaling again, he sucked in the flowers and lost large chunks of his health. Repeating this strategy, Ammy, Kuni, and Issun finally slayed the mighty skull. While the Mekurabe disentigrated, Issun and Kuni decided to return to Kamiki. When they arrived, they were surprized to see Nippon's greatest (and probably only) pyrotechnist, Tama, throwing a festival in the village. Tama introduced Issun, Ammy and Kuni to his son, Hanabi. Looking behind him, Amaterasu noticed a small boy hiding behind his father's legs. While Kuni and Issun said hi, Amaterasu went up to check on Sakuya, who was recovering from Dokabi's attack. Sakuya appeared fine, though she said she felt a little bit worn out. When Amaterasu mentioned that it was caused by a demon calld the Dokabi, Sakuya started thinking to herself. When Ammy asked what was going on, Sakuya suddenly started worrying about something. She started pointing at something in the distance, near Lake Harami. Looking towards her finger, Ammy saw a large volcanic island out in the lake that was defnitiely not there when they fought Mekurabe. Asked what it was, Sakuya explained it was Iwojima, the Island of Flames, for all intents and purposes a living battleship. Realizing what it could do, Amaterasu rushed to get her partners back. When Ammy got back down to the village, the entire place was wrecked again. Some other monster had ransacked the place, taking every valuable item. Looking closer, she saw Issun lying unconcious in a pile of water. Picking up the Poncle in her mouth, she looked around for Kuni and Susano. They were nowhere to be found, and neither was Tama. However, she soon found Hanabi cowering under a loose board in Kushi's tavern. Hanabi explained that some weird monster had attacked the village, taking his dad along with Kuni and Susano. Ammy picked up Hanabi as he lead her to the location of the monster. Running off to the former site of the Moon Cave, Amaterasu, Issun and Hanabi managed to hop onto the volcanic isle of Iwojima. However, when they stepped on the island's black sand, it began sapping Ammy's power, and she quickly found out the sand was actually ground-up Demon Scrolls. With Issun wondering why the heck the imps would've done such a thing, they managed to avoid the Dmon Sand, making their way towards a large palace near the island's volacno. Entering the palace, Ammy, Issun and Hanabi found a massive group of imps carrying a large pile of crystal towards a room in the back. They fought them off and looked at the crystals- large, black and incredibly shiny. "These must be worth a fortune!", Issun said. Suddenly, Amaterasu heard a familiar scream coming from somewhere in the palace, so they made their way through the massive complex. They eventually found the source of the scream- Susano carrying Kuni away from a large fiery bird-like monster, a demon called a Basan. They destroyed the demon, and Susano asked what they were doing in Iwojima Palace. When replied that they were trying to save them, Susano pointed down a hallway, saying a monster had taken Tama down to his throne room. They ran towards the throne room, but once they got there, they saw Dokabi and a teenage boy in black with long yellow hair talking to a large fiery golem in robes. At their feet was Tama, chained up and working on something that looked like a massive firework. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Dokabi saw them. He began yelling at the boy, much like a child would, to dispose of the onlookers. The boy pulled out a large sword made of pure energy and slashed at a robe above them. This led to our heroes falling down a large hole. At the bottom of the hole, Amatersu found herself in a small cavern with a statue of another Brush God. Using her power to reactivate it, it summoned a massive godly panda holding onto a large rock. The panda god looked arouns like he didn't know where he was, then looked down at Ammy and asked if she had taken him here. This then prompted Issun to ask why Ammy needed to restore her power via the statues anyway- hadn't she done so prior to the defeat of Yami? Suddenly, Yomigami and Michigami appeared out of thin air to explain the situation to him. The panda, Chikigami, was a Brush God from a far-off nation, and had been taken to Nippon by Dokabi and his minion, Yeomra. He had been siphoning power from the Brush God's statues, rendering them useless- until Amaterasu used her power to restore theirs. Realizing this, Issun asked for Chikigami's help, and watched as she recieved an all-new technique: Earth. Amaterasu used her new earth powers to escape the cavern and get back into the palace. Once there, they made their way towards the room they had been in earily. When they got there, Dokabi and his minion had left, and only Tama and the fiery golem remained. The golem turned towards them, saying that he was honestly shocked that they had made it out of the volcanic caverns below. He introduced himself as Lord Jima, the ruler of Iwojima. He explained that his old friend, Dokabi, had convinced him to come to Nippon to help him lay waste to it. To do so, he kidnapped the region's best explosives expert and forced him to make a weapon so powerful, it could destroy the whole of Nippon near-instantly. Not wanting that to happen, they challenged Jima to a duel, and eventually won. Once Lord Jima was defeated, the whole island began collapsing. Amaterasu picked up Tama and ran out of the volcanic palace, barely making it to a small boat that Susano and Kuni had managed to steal from the imps on the island. They quickly paddled towards home. However, Dokabi and the boy from the island floated above them, watching them try to escape. With a snap of his fingers, a small tidal wave struck the boat, which pushed our heroes into Agata Forest. Gameplay Ōkami Ura gameplay is a combination of Ōkami and Ōkamiden: the more zoomed-in, action-focused gameplay of Ōkami, and the partner mechanic of Ōkamiden. There are also two main overworlds; the familiar land of Nippon, and the massive nation of Gakeisai. Characters *'Amaterasu:' Sun Goddess and main character. *'Issun:' Celestial Envoy and Amaterasu's main partner in the Nippon storyline. *'Imiru:' A reformed Poncle thief and Amaterasu's main partner in the Gakeisai storyline. *'Dokabi:' A demonic prankster and the main antagonist. *'Yeomra:' A rouge member of the Moon Tribe, rescued by Dokabi during the cataclysm. Now helps Dokabi with his plans. *'Susano:' A great yet lazy warrior and one of Amaterasu's allies. *'Kuni:' Susano's adopted son and the first special partner. *'Hanabi': Tama's son. A junior pyrotechnist and the second special partner. Areas Nippon *'Kamiki Village:' A small hamlet at the start of the game. Home of Susano and Kuni. *'Shinshu Field:' Biggest area in Nippon. Home to the majority of the game's sidequests. *'Hana Valley:' A large valley normally besieged by demons, but is now oddly evil-free. *'Agata Forest:' A large forest with the largest trees known to man. *'Taka Pass:' Not a very important area, but does hide a fabulous secret. *'Kusa Village:' A famous town now overrun by metallic demons. *'Ryoshima Coast:' A beautiful beach and cliffside area with an enchanting view of the sunset. *'Sei'an City:' The biggest city in all of Nippon, ruled over by the young Princess Aura. *'Thundercloud:' A large cloud that is home to the Thunders, a music-obssessed race. *'Kamui:' Supposedly another continent to the snowy north of Nippon, it is simply an icy northern plain and not seperate from Nippon. Gakeisai *'Gietsu Ruins:' A hard-to-find ruin. The only possible way to find it is by accident, like Amaterasu drifting in over Lake Harami. *'Aki Plains:' A large field where it is permanently autumn because of a massive cursed purple tree in the middle of the plains. *'Yomidun:' The land of the dead. Only accessable through a portal in Aki Plains. *'Wasture Desert:' "Wasure" means forgotten, but there is no way one could forget this place. Effectively the Shinshu of Gakeisai. *'Awaii Island:' An odd little island where deadly and hallucinogenic fungus grow and requires caution to explore. *'Kaitei Palace:' The capital of the Dragonians. Prepare to meet a familiar friend in this beautiful castle. *'Tsusoshi Mountains:' A titanic mountain range where the climate constantly changes. *'Uerujem Metropolis:' The Sei'an City of Gakeisai, this is a large city where jewels are the most precious things ever. *'Yangu Tropics:' The trees might be smaller, but this rainforest is twice the size of Agata! *'Kazani Village:' A village next to a massive volcano-one might want to not come. *'Amakuki Peak:' This cute little town is now under the dominion of a bizarre lighting-controling demon. Brush Techniques *'Power Slash:' The power to slash through matter. *'Rejuvenation:' The power to restore broken objects. *'Guidance:' The power to guide one's followers. *'Bloom:' The power to restore life to dead vegetation. *'Earth:' The power to control rocks and dirt. (New) *'Inferno: '''The power to control fire. *'Waterspout:' The power to control water. *'Veil of Mist:' The power to slow time via mist. *'Thunderstorm:' The power to control electricity. *'Blizzard:' The power to control ice. *'Magnetism:' The power to manipulate metal objects via magnetism. *'Vine:' The power to control vines to and from Konohana Blossoms, as well as between Ammy and her partners. *'Deathgate:' The power to create portals between the real world and Yomidun. (New) *'Lightbeam:' The power to control light and dispel illusions. (New) *'Galestorm': The power to control wind and its direction. *'Catwalk:' The power to climb up vertical surfaces via Kabegami statues. *'Trickshot:' The power to fire small metallic bullets. (New) *'Hunt': The power to track down invisible things through temporarly enhanced vision. (New) *'Harmony:' The power to control sound. (New) *'Debug:' An ability that is said to be nonexistent, it has the power to bend the laws of physics. (New) *'Cosmos''': The power to manipulate celestial bodies. (New) Enemies Normal Demons *Imps **Green Imp **Yellow Imp **Red Imp **Blue Imp **Black Imp *Clay Army **Clay Soldier **Clay Chainmaster **Clay Swordsman **Clay Archer **Clay Shogun *Flying Demons **Basan **Reaper Girl **Enenra **Five-Headed Dragon *Great Goblins **Blue Cyclops **Imperial Tengu **Dark Tengu *Doom Gears **Fire Eye **Ice Lips **Thunder Ear **Earth Nose **Grand Gear *Various **Lightning Raider **Specdoor **Lamp Eater **Obake Bosses *Dark Yomigami- boss of the Cave of Nagi. Reward is the Rejuvenation Brush Technique. *Mekurabe- boss of Hana Valley/Shinshu Field. Rewards are the Bloom Brush Technique and the Holy Beads Rosary. *Lord Jima- boss of Iwojima Palace. Reward is the Divne Youth Reflector. Category:Games Category:Ōkami Ura Category:Pyrostar